The Battle is Won! What Happens Next?
by a shy witch
Summary: There is more that happened in 19 years than just a blank page saying 'Epilogue'. Here is what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts as our favorite trio, Harry, Hermione and Ron, go on and live a 'normal' life with the people they care about.
1. Well deserved rest

_Last part from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" for those that do not remember it!_

_That extract is a small summary from J.K. Rowling's novel so credits are hers not mine._

Harry went up to the headmaster's office to have a talk about the Deathly Hallows with his favorite headmaster, Dumbledore. Harry expressed his desire to keep the Cloak of Invisibility because it was his legacy, which Dumbledore accepted, but informed him that the stone with the ring were lost in the forest and that no one, even him, knew where and refused to go looking for it. Against Ron's desire, Harry declared that he was also going to put the Elder Wand back in the headmaster's tomb so that its power would disappear when Harry would die a natural death since he was now his last master. After his headmaster's approval, the curious look of the other animated paintings that did not understand the exchange, Harry decided that he know needed to go to his room in the Gryffindor tower for a well-deserved rest. He had been looking for the last Horcrux, experiencing for the second time in his life his own death, watching the dead corpse of his friends and then using what was left of his force to kill his destined enemy. He left the office wondering if Kreacher would be able to bring him a sandwich while he was resting in his room.

_Now that you read the last chapter, you are ready for my story. The characters and setting are J.K. Rowling's and say this: I do not own them. Though I want to say that the fictional storyline from this point on to the epilogue 19 years later is my work and if you want to publish it somewhere else please at least give me some credits and warn me beforehand._

**Enjoy ;P**

**Chap.1: Well-deserved rest**

Harry arrived to the Fat Lady's painting followed by Ron and Hermione holding each other's hand.

Harry felt alone once more, he was more than glad that his two best friends finally dated each other. After all they both showed affection toward the other ever since Hermione got paralyzed by the Basilic during his second year. Maybe even before that but by each year passing by it was more and more obvious to everyone except those two until now. Harry smiled inside at this thought while being really sad at the same time because unlike Hermione and Ron he was alone.

After breaking up with Ginny for her security, the little redhead had been on his mind. He had to fight himself not to take her in his arms when he saw her for the first time in months in the Room of Requirements, then again when he saw her conforting a crying girl in the Great Hall and finally when she cried over his dead body, shouting his the duel against the Dark Lord had finished, his craving to hold Ginny close to him were unbearable. He had a mission to complete once and for all and she was safe grieving with her family, so he decided to wait a little longer while he still could.

Harry knew she would be mad at him. After he did left her behind, couldn't contact her, while making her and her family suffer a lot. He did not have the strength to talk to her then because of the loss of Fred, her prankster brother. It affected her a lot, he did not need to see her crying in her mother's arms to know that. He blamed himself for Fred's death as well as Lupin's, Tonks's, Colin's, Dumbledore's, Mad-Eye's, Sirius's, Cedric's, and everyone else that had helped him all over the years. He was not courageous enough yet to face the families of the lost loved ones, even less the dead corpses.

"Harry," Hermione's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Harry, the Fat Lady is waiting."

"Wait, I don't have the password," said Harry

Hermione smiled at him like she did every time he came for her help for his homework.

"If you actually paid attention, you would have heard that she let us in anyway. And look, the door is open." Hermione laughed at him getting inside to get in the Gryffindor common room, preceded by Ron.

Harry followed them and all three of them sat in their usual couch, by the fireplace. The common room was empty,which surprised Harry at the beginning since everyone hanged out here to do their homework, play chess, read, discuss Quidditch, the new witch accesory, Fred and Geoge's new gadget or just socialize.

Harry then remembered that at the beginning of the Battle, Professor MacGonnagall evacuated most of the student body and the rest must have been grieving over someone they knew that died or partying the end of Voldemort and the victory of the war.

Hermione was sitting between Ron and Harry, taking Ron's head on her laps and playing with his hair. Harry noticed that though Ron tried to be brave he was still shaken from the loss of his brother, but the tears finally broke. Hermione was already crying, and took Ron in her arms to console each other. It took them some time, but after a while the tears stop and they looked toward the fireplace remembering happy memories, Harry thought.

None of them talked but they did not have to to understand each other. They were all glad that it was all over, regretting the deaths but overjoyed that all the others were safe. They would all live normal lives, especially Harry. Ron was the first one to fall asleep, quickly followed by Hermione. Before drifting to sleep, she looked into Harry's eyes.

"You better not blame yourself for what happened tonight. They died knowing the risks and I am sure they are happy that the way they left us was to make a better future, safe for all of the survivirs and the new generations."

Harry did not have time to respond. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, her hand still in Ron's hair. He looked at her and Ron, and fell asleep knowing that the near future was not going to be enjoyable, dealing with the press and the families but it was indeed better than Voldemort's. He hugged Hermione in a protective-big-brother friendly embrace, kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

_I know this chapter is short! It is so that you can better appreciate what is coming next! Please review! Each review is considered an opportunity to make the story better for future reader! also mention if some stuff are awkward or don't match the story or characters. If you have your own fanfic on Harry Potter after the Battle, or know a good one, tell me and I will enjoy reading it! Thanks everyone!_


	2. Unexpected, but efficient

_I do not own HP and its character! I just own my imagination_ _about what is going to happen so if you publish my story, tell me before hand and give me credits please!_

**Chap.2: Unexpected, but efficient**

The three of them woke up by the sound of light bulb flashing and students' yells.

Harry looked around the room. It was impossible that all the students were from Gryffindor. Indeed, as a lot of them were, a lot were from different houses or even graduated. Even parents and journalist were around the couch, making it impossible for the trio to breathe.

Hermione was scared. She grabbed Ron's arm and looked desperately at Harry.

"I see why you hate all the attention" Haary smiled at her words, before getting blinded again by another camera.

Ron, however, seemed to enjoy himself. He did not talk yet, but the grin on his face and the way he was smiling for the picture was obvious.

Someone made his way toward the three on them who were unable to move. Harry sighed, now that Seamus was here he would be defending them and pushing their attackers away. He could not have been more wrong.

"I know you all want an interview with our Golden Trio, however you would have to make an appointment with me and I expect some kind of payment as well as an article about myself" Hermione kicked Seamus annoyed at his comment. She was soon followed by Harry and Ron who glared at him.

Both the people they knew and the strangers were making more chaos around the newly awoken trio, calling their names, the Golden Trio or even new nicknames they had never heard about before. All of them were now distributed picyures by some random reporter. It was either each one of them or them together sleeping in the couch by the fireplace. A multitude of quills were invoqued and given to Harry, Hermione and Ron to signed the moving pictures.

The three teenagers were more scared than they have ever been the past year on the run because they did not know how to fight the evil of fame. Fortunately, a familiar loud and scary voice made the whole crowd scatter and disappear in a matter of seconds.

"If you keep harassing these children you will have to answer to me, and I will personally make sure that you are on the top of the list of the people cleaning and restoring the castle, and I will not allow you to use magic to do it. Now leave the common room before I hex you or send you clean the hippogriffs and thesdrals' stables." Mrs. Weasley's mothering voice was heard by everyone and all of them exited the room.

"Do you really think she would do it?" asked Hermione both a little scared of Mrs. Weasley's menacing words but glad it was to defend her.

"Believe me she will and not the nice way" whispered Ron to her ear.

"By Merlin's underwear, the three of you may have been able to survive against the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters but you won't keep on living if your fans keep it up" stated the eldest Weasley, Bill, followed and supported by the rest of his family.

"That would make a hell of a headline: the boy-who-lives killed by his fans." George's joke made his family smile as well as the trio, but the happiness quickly faded away when he turned to his side asking for Fred's comment. Unlike what Harry and Mrs. Weasley thought, George's smile did not disappear, but instead got larger when he added "Well looks like now I have to assume the role of the family's prankster by myself, of course now Ginny you have to spend your last year here making Filch's life hell"

Ginny, known to have helped her brothers pull pranks more than they could all count, added to that "Don't worry, you know me I never get caught. However, you know Fred was right to say we should better laugh instead of cry about his death. After all, look what he left us behind to pull pranks on Mum."

George and the rest of the group looked at her, as she was crazy. She looked at Percy and George, as observant as ever got the joke and explained to his family: "Well, Percy! After all, he is the last one to share a joke with Fred and the smile on his face means that he thought that the dear stuck-up follower of rules we have as a brother would be great as a prankster; Unexpected, but efficient"

The whole group laughed and you could barely notice that they were grieving the loss of a family member. As much as Harry wanted to stay there with all the persons that meant to him, he found the atmosphere impossible to breathe in. He got up and tried to exit the common room when Charlie, the most muscular of the Weasley, Ron catching up with him since the beginning of their 6th year, grabbed Harry by the arm.

"And where do you think you are going Harry" Charlie asked him nicely, an easy-going air around him. Harry could not take it anymore. He fought himself to stay calm, in vain. Instead he started to yell

"Why does it matter to you? Sorry but I am nothing like Voldemort." Everyone in the group and the common room fell silent and turned toward Harry. Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk but Harry did not let her, instead he continued shouting

"I can't be all easy-going around the people that I hurt or murdered their loved ones. If I never met any of you, you would all still be in the Burrow as if nothing happened, and Fred would be with you. Teddy would grow up with his brave dad and funky mom, Collin become a real photographer, not just a pain in the neck and Cedric be with his dad. Voldemort should have killed me that night and left my parents alone."

Tears came running down Harry's cheeks. Hermione got up to confort him, but he pushed her back to the nearest sofa. George was about to tell another of his jokes when Harry cut him, more furious than ever.

"How can you joke about Fred's death? He is gone because of me and I will never forgive myself for his death or anyone else that gave up their life because of me." Everyone looked at him with painful looks and Charlie let go of his arm, letting Harry run out of the common room.

Hermione stood up. She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, even the brightest of her time! But if that was true how could she be so blind about her best friend's pain. Her own happiness made her forget other people's misfortune, the opposite of Harry, who was now ignoring the happiness he should be feeling to only feel the pain he was not supposed to experience. He had more misfortune that a man should live in more than a lifetime in less than 18 years.

Hermione was so happy about Ron and her finally getting together, the battle won and being able to meet with her parents again and be with her friends again. She wanted Harry to feel some joy too, not carry a burden he was not supposed to. The young witch turned around and kissed Ron quickly and saw that he shared the same sentiments as her. Through each other's look they shared a conversation about their best friend. It was because of Harry they met each other and were now together. It was because of Harry they were all alive, and not because of him that some lives were lost.

Ron got up and before he could leave with the girl of his dreams, Bill cut them:

"Happy to see you two are finally together, but you could have warned us before giving a heart attack to Mum!"

Hermione looked down and Ron took her hand blushing his characteristic blush. When the bushy haired witch looked up, she saw Ron looking directly to his family's questioned eyes.

"Yeah, we're going out, and save the bloody jokes for later 'cause right now we gotta save our best friend. So unless you got a brilliant plan, you leave us alone and we will look for Harry before he does another one of his reckless act."

With that the young couple left the room. But before passing the door toward the corridor, Ron swept Hermione off her feet and kiss her fully on the lips as a show for his family.

Mr. Wasley saw them leave as his wife, a small smile appearing on her lips behind her flow of tears went to find confort in his arms. He looked around the room. Some one his sons, and daughters now with Fleur were smiling and blushing from Ron's revelation about his relationship with Hermione, but others still had sad faces for Harry's pain and words. None of his family blamed Harry, he was one of them, he was a son, a brother to each of them. The worst was Ginny. The youngest child of the family were crying her eyes out in the back of the armchair she was occupying.

Mr. Weasley watched his only daughter crying even harder than his wife had wispering Harry's name and asking him to come back. She had been like that ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding, though only the twins seemed to know the why before her behavior. George got up and picked his sister up to try and confort her telling her that they would fing Harry and everything would be alright.

For once in his life George had been serious, he did not blame Harry. He missed his twin but they both knew what they were signing up for when they entered the Battle. They all did.

"I think we should all go look for Harry," said Percy, "Ron is right, if we do not find him fast he might do things he will regret later and we should be with him. I know for a fact that being alone is not a pleasant experience, I did it and so did Harry for too long. He deserves more than me to be part of this family so let's go."

All the Weasley got up, motivated by Percy's speech and went through the door. All but George and Ginny.

"Don't worry little sis," reassured George, "Perce is right and we will find Harry. It might not be the joyfulliest time, but we all deserve a happy ending, especially Harry and you".

Ginny looked up to her brother a questioning look in her eyes. She had told him and Fred about her relationship with Harry, and was well-aware of his made-up words he used, but the fact that he was so honest and said this with a straight face without a joke or hidden meaning surprised her. She could not trust her voice right now but her look said it all to her brother who smiled at her while putting her down in the couch.

"I should be serious more often if that the reaction you have!" That made Ginny smile, she still could not bring herself to laugh. "So you wait here and I will go and wake Harry up, the twins' style and drag him to you!" With that George left her laughing on what Fred's comments would have been.

She lost one brother but the other 5 were all here 150% helping her making sure she is happy. She saw the last one leave and looked at the doorway daydreaming, her childhood fantasy happening in front of her. Harry crossing this doorway, kneeling down and proposing to her. She woke up and decided that she would not start acting like a princess in danger when she had not for the past 16 years of her life.

Ginny got out facing the staircase outside the Fat Lady's painting. She remembered the scene with Harry and how it shocked her. She never heard Harry yell like that except when he and Ron had one of their little fights or when he was fighting. But this time it was different, she saw in his eyes something different as usual. He was more mature from the time they were going out, from his many battles but that maturity mixed with sadness, insecurity and furor had made Harry so mad that he yelled at his friends and family.

The Weasley had accepted Harry in their family the moment he was Ron's friend also, she discovered later that her mom was a very distant cousin of another cousin of Harry's dad. After all all the pure blood families were related to each other one way of another and the Potter were one of the eldest. On top of that, their parents used to be good friends. She knew Harry cherished them all so the only way he would act like that was if he had a good reason.

Ginny was walking down the main staircase, heading nowhere in particular. She knew that George would go look at the Quidditch pitch, Hermione in the library, Bill and Fleur in the Astronomy tower, Charlie would go by Hagrid's hut, more to go talk dragons though. Percy would go into the headmaster's office, Ron in the kitchens to grab a bite then the Great hall, Mr. Weasley in the courtyard and by the lake while Mrs. Weasley went to inform the professors, but inside Ginny knew that he would not be in any of those places. She was supposed to find him, no one else.

The young witch walked somewhere, without paying attention of her unknown destination or her surrounding. She let her heart guide her. Ginny knew Harry better than his friends because of their previous relationship and maybe future one she hoped. She knew that Harry was mad not at them but at himself for the death of Fred, Lupin, Tonks but also everyone else: Colin, Cedric, Crabbe, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Mr. Tonks, Sirius, his parents and even for the death of people he never met or knew like Neville's parents, Luna's mom and the others.

She thought it was stupid of him but showed how sensitive he was, one of the reason she loved him. Ginny found herself facing the door of the room destined for the corpses of the people that died during the Battle to end Voldemort's reign. Professor McGonagall separated them from the corpses of the Death Eaters that were thrown outside to rot until their remains were taken away by wild animals from the Forbidden Forest.

Somehow Ginny knew that when she opened the door she would find Harry there crying over the corpses. She silently opened the door and found the only person she wanted to see. Without a sound she went to stand behind him. Harry was in the middle of the room between the corpses of Lupin, Tonks, and Fred, sitting on the floor crying over a photo album opened at a page where two pictures where moving.

Ginny recognized the ones in the album, the one on the left was a group pictures of the Order of Phoenix that Sirius gave him from the time of the Marauders where Harry's parents where still alive and waving from the picture on the left of Neville's parents. The other picture was taken just before Harry's 17th birthday. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione said that it was a picture of the new Order because the four of them were in there with the other members, her family, Lupin and Tonks, Kingsley, Snape, Mad-Eye and other Aurors she barely knew.

As she looked down, Ginny saw that there were other smaller pictures on the floor. There was a picture of the DA members during her 4th year when Umbridge-the-Toad took over Hogwarts. Some of the others were all the Gryffindor's Quidditch teams official pictures from Harry's first year with her two twin brothers as batters to the one from last year when Harry was Captain and Seeker, Ginny Vice-Captain and Chaser and Ron another picture, they were all on their brooms chasing each other around the field in their uniforms from last year, all happy and ignorant except Harry who looked older than the rest of them, like someone charged with a difficult mission or a child forced to grow up faster then hi friends.

The last picture brough more emotions to her than the previous ones. It was a picture of her and Harry leaned on a tree facing the lake. It was taken one Spring afternoon when they were going out, studying , but mostly snogging, outside when Colin found them and took the picture. It took less than a day for the picture to go around the school and be on every billboards. She asked Colin a copy for herself that she always kept on her nightstand, but never expected Harry to keep the one Colin gave him. From the look of it, he must have kept it with him, surely in his pocket, since there were visible fold and tears marks all over it.

She had not realize she was crying until one of her tear landed on her own face on the picture which made Harry look up, wand at hand ready to fight off any vilain that came to attack him. When he recognized her face, he put his wand down and sighed. He looked down ashamed and back up, avoiding her gaze. He tried to talk, opening and colsing his mouth. He tried to muttering an apology choosing his words, but like always he did not have to talk for Ginny to understand. Both their faces were already close to each other , making both of them blush. Harry might have thought about kissing her but apparently too focused on finding his words he was caught by surprise when Ginny bent down, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

_Hope you enjoyed! I post more of the story as I write it so do not hesitate to review it to help me improve it or suggest events that could happen later on! Each review is a gift not only for me but also for the other readers that will have a better version of my story!_ Next Chapter... coming soon !

* * *

_I was not pleased with my story... things were missing so I edited it. The storyline is the same but details have been added! Tell me what you think of it and the rest of the story will come quicker since you will be helping me :D_


	3. No words spoken

****

Chap. 3: No Words Spoken

It was around dinner time, judging by the night falling outside the window and the way his stomach was growling. The messy dark haired and badly shaved teenager with now an empty and hungry stomach, was sitting in an empty classroom in the middle of the castle, accross the hall from the Great Hall. Except that the silent empty lecture room was not empty. It was full of the corpses of his friends and others that sacrified their lives to save his and the Wizarding world.

Some might say that this room was creepy, but to Harry, it was peaceful. All of them had calm, or joyful for Fred, expressions that would stay on their faces forever. The serenity of the bodies was more relaxing to the teenage wizard than the grieving families, excited fans or questioning press reporters.

He hated what he said to the Weasleys. He considered them a family, having no one else closer to it for him since Sirius's death. He would miss the twins' pranks, Charlie's dragon stories, Mrs. Weasley's cooking and Mr. Weasley's obsession with Muggle artifact. Mainly the warm feeling this family brought him, but they did not deserve to carry the burden he put on them anymore.

The Boy-who-Lived would live on but with his memories, not forcing his company on anyone anymore or requiring help. Even Ron and Hermione helped him too much, he did need them but not anymore so they would not be force to stick with him.

The hardest member he would have to lose would be the only daughter of the family of red-heads. He loved Ginny, but could not face her. He could not have her whe he was on the run because it would be dangerous for both of them, not when they got to Hogwarts before the war, because he had to focus on vanquishing Riddle and not when he had to go to the forest for he could not say goodbye to her. Now he could not see her, talk to her because he knew she was mad at him for leaving her during the wedding of Bill and Fleur, because he did not send her an owl when he was hiding, because he did not warn her he was going to the forest for his death. The worst of all was that he killed her brother. Anyone in his or her right mind would hate the murderer of his or her family member; he hated Voldemort for killing his parents, he hated Bellatrix for killing Sirius and he hated the rest of the Death Eaters for killing Mad-Eye, Cedric, Colin, Fred, Tonks and Lupin. After all Ginny was Fred and George's favorite and Fred was Ginny's favorite big brother.

Harry did not deserve to be forgiven for what he did.

Harry looked down on himself. He was still in the same old ragged clothes that he wore when he changed after the raid to Gringotts and he desperately need a shower to wash up the dried up blood and dirt over him. Surely he also needed to shave and comb in hair, a task he discovered being impossible over the years. After making the hygiene check up he needed, he saw that he still had the Hagrid's mole pouch around his neck. In it were many things such as the piece of mirror, rhe Elder Wand, the Marauders' Map and his photo album. He took the latest and went through the pages.

He stopped at the pages where the pictures were not glued anymore. The random pictures were of his parents, the old Order of Phoenix, when they were alive, along the others Marauders, the picture from hid 17th birthday, when Lupin, Tonks, Fred and the others were alive and with him. He could have swore that the next one was a family picture, him being the exception to the rule, having his hair a dark shade of black instead of the reddish glow of the Weasleys. The other pictures were from his time in Hogwarts, from the DA to Quidditch to the picture Colin took when he surprised Harry and Ginny in a deep "study" session by the lake in his sixth year. The picture was all wrinkled and folded many time. One could wonder why someone would keep such a poorly taken and cared of picture, but now it brought more memories to Harry; memories of the young Colin who would go around the castle taking pictures and his time with Ginny that he would never have back.

Harry sat his arms around his knees and his head resting on them watching through tears the moving pictures. Some would say that Harry had reached his 'happy place', and nothing from the outside world could reach him, but that would be lying since he was not happy. He was the complete opposite as a matter of fact. But somehow the pictures relaxed him, making him relive some of the rare and happy moments of his life. His meditation was broken by a lone tear falling from over him and splashing the most precious thing in his life; the face of a young and joyful red-head of the picture by the lake.

The young wizard turned around really fast, his instincts and reflexes built over the last year coming back to him, ready to face whoever ruined his most valuable picture, breaking his peace alone and who might attack him. After all, someone wanted to kill him since his birth, why would that change now?

He was then really surprised to see a crying young witch, her deep brown eyes staring a him and her long red hair, slightly curled around her face in the cutest way falling in long waves to reach his shoulder. Right over him was Ginny, though she did not look like herself, Ginny, never cried, whatever pranks her big brothers pulled on her, whatever detention she would get in school and whatever trouble she would be in. Ginny did not cry, it was not in her nature.

Harry realized that she should not be here. She should be with her family avoiding him. However, it made him happy to know that she cared enough for him to leave her grieving family to look for him. Harry wanted to apologize. Many apologies would be necessary for her to forgive him for all she went through because of him. The teenager felt worse and worse looking into those deep brown eyes staring down at him. She deserved answers, but the more Harry looked at her beautiful face, the harder it was to find the words he should tell her to make her at ease. He was deep in thought when he realized that her face was slowly getting closer to his.

He could not even formulate a syllable until her lips brush his. It was a chaste kiss, shyer than the ones they used to share and did not last more than a few seconds. Though Harry wanted it to continue, she pulled back gently and surprinsingly they were both out of breath. It was like they had been holding their breaths since the kiss ib Ginny's room this summer and could finally breath again.

None of them said a word. They stared into each others eyes until Ginny, surely sore from the way she had been standing, lowered herself until she was sitting accross Harry's lap. She hugged him, her face on his shoulder while her hands were playing with the poorly taken cared of hair on the back of his neck.

Harry loved having her so close to him. They did not have to talk unlike he thought because she understood him better than himself, when or if he wanted to talk to her she would be here for him but would not force him to until he was ready. Both the teenagers sighted into the other's shoulder and Harry snaked his arms around the witch's waist, pulling her closer to him. Maybe not all hope was lost for them! Harry lips got closer to her ear whispering a low 'thank you', which Ginny answered with a nod and a kiss on his unshaved chin. It tickled him, which made both of them laugh hysterically until the classroom doors opened once more, followed with shouts that brought the teenagers back into reality.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I got sick, had make up work and my lovely laptop decided to crash! I promise you the next chapter will be here way quicker. PLZ comment, review, it helps me a lot for inspiration, motivation and my awesome but annoying spelling mistakes :)! c ya soon!_


	4. A Nervous Breakdown

_Hi guys! I know you must hate me... a month without an update. But you know in my defense writing a story is not that easy! and you did not really help me, I told you the more reviews the faster you will get your story! and I have classes and Ive been sick... well adds up to me being late and pleading for REVIEWS. _

_people that write stories know that review show that you actually like or care about my story, you want more, have suggesting or just are nice enough to want to help me. So I have an offer for you. I have the scenario for the next couple of chapter, however if you have an idea, share it with me and I could consider it, as well as add credits for you ^^._

_Talking about credits: I own nothing but the way I use the characters!_

_And readers, one last thought before I let you read my story: If you want to advertise your story, send me a message or review and I will both read it (and make a summary) and post it in the next chapter. Ok now I shut up, the commercials are done and the movie (or story) is starting!_

_C Ya_

_- A shy witch -  
_

* * *

**Chap.4: A Nervous Breakdown  
**

What can scare a teenage boy more than an evil dark wizard that is trying to kill him since his birth? Simply when his girlfriend's father barge in on them when they are intimate.

Except that for Harry's case, it was the mother of the girl he loved but did not date anymore (or yet, he hoped), and they were not that intimate, just close to snogging in each others arms in the middle of a classroom full of dead bodies. Not quite romantic but both of the teenagers' faces were a bright shade of red and Mrs. Weasley looking like she could kill.

Harry hoped he wasn't the one she was going to kill.

Mrs. Weasley incoherent shouts were cut by Ron, Charlie and George's laughs. Ginny looked like she would die of embarrassment but at the same time murder her histeric brothers. Harry, well more embarrassed than her tried to get up, quickly followed by Ginny. Mrs. Weasley took her daughter's arm and told her she was scared to death when she got back to the Gryffindor's common room, and did not find her there. Ginny looked like she wanted to say something but no sounds escaped her throat. She quickly left her mother's embrace and ran to Harry to hide her face in his shoulder.

That only made Harry blush more and her brothers laugh harder. Mrs. Weasley was still red from anger but calm down a little looking confused. She turned to her husband looking for help, which he did.

"Come on children, your mother had enough excitement in the last 24 hours to last a lifetime. It's time for dinner, and Minerva gave us permission to spend a few more days in the castle, or more if you are willing to lend a hand with the repairs."

With that Arthur took his wife by the shoulder and guided her to the Great Hall before she could take in her surroundings and the fact that she was standing in the same room as their dead son. All the family followed except for Harry, Ginny and Ron. The latter coughed to signal his precense to the couple who still seemed to be in their own little bubble.

"So... Harry...well... you know... Oh hell! I don't even know what to say anymore."

Harry looked at his friend with a questioning look.

Once again Ginny was faster than Harry and asked her brother what in the world was wrong this time in his head. In the nicest way possible for her. "What are you talking about Ron?"

Ron could not look any of them in the eye anymore though his shoes did seem to interest him and behind his longer falling bangs, only the tip of his ears were visible, glowing a magnificient Weasley red.

"Anytime now Ron..." Ginny was obviously losing her patience. Harry snaked his arms around her waist again ad pulled her close to him to calm her down but also to piss Ron off enough to make him talk.

Ron obviously saw the gesture because his ears became even more red and he looked up to Harry avoiding his sister's gaze."Well mate, you know, Hermione gave me a speech to give you, but of course it's rubbish 'cause I could not remember it and I lost the scroll she wrote it on, and..." Ron sighted and turned to his sister"Please Ginny could you leave us for a second we'll see you in the Great Hall soon"

Ginny turned to Harry, clearly refusing her brother's order and waiting for Harry' teenager smiled at her and nod her to the door. She understood what he meant and hugged him one more time before leaving her brother and Harry alone in the room. Unfortunately, once she left Harry's arms, she did not feel strong anymore and for the first time scared to face her family, for what she guessed would be a long discussion about her behavior of the past few months until now.

During this time the two best mates avoided each other's gazes in silence. Harry bent down and picked up his pictures that were still scattered on the floor. Ron caught sight of the difficulty Harry had to bent down.

"Here, let me help you with that" he offered with a apologizing smile.

"Thanks mate!" was all Harry could say before falling into a chair he just conjured. "So what did you want to discuss Ron?" All the red and pink fled Ron's face when Harry spoke, staring between his best friend and the last picture he picked up. He gave the pictures back to Harry and pointed to him the one on top.

"Harry, you know what I think of that relationship you have with my sister..." Ron could not finish his sentence, obviously embarrassed of what he was going to say and Harry's reaction. He raked his dirty hair with his free hand, the other still on the picture resting on the armchair by Harry.

"Ron, Ginny and I both know what you think of it, though you do not know half of it!" Harry took the pictures and shoved them into the moleskin. However, he kept the one that had been a source of comfort for him, of joy for Ginny and of surprise for her brother. It was the one of the couple under the tree during their sixth year. Harry took it in his lap and tried to flatten it while continuing "You hated that your baby sister could be snogging someone in the corridors, you had a hard time getting used to the idea of me dating her and took it harder than her when we broke up."

Ron seemed to want to add something but was cut immediately by the other wizard."No Ron, let me finish. I HAD to break up with her. I did not want to. I loved her before, I loved her then, I loved her this past year, I love her now and I will love her later. I hated myself when I knew I was the reason she cried during the funeral, she loved me and knew I loved her but we both knew that we had to break up." Harry was almost babbling now and tears were forming in his eyes, daring to fall soon.

"Just think about it Ron. You too know we had to do it. I could not risk her being a target for Death Eaters because we were in love, they could not know or they would have used her against me and hurt her so that I would surrender. And it would have worked" A lone tear fell from his eye to land on his lap next to the picture.

"I hated myself when we heard that she was sent in detention, I knew she did it to help us, to help me. The only thing that calmed me was that she was with Hagrid and that he would protect er when I could not. Which is why I got even more mad at you that night." Ron knelled down to his mate and took his knee in his hand. They had never been emotional with each other, Harry would usually talk to those thing with Hermione and she knew what to do, while Ron did not. He patted his friend knee, encouraging him to continue.

"You know that when you left us, both Hermione and I were desperate." Harry looked down to his friend, not with an accusing look but more one of understanding.

All the horrors and fears of inferiority to Harry came back to Ron who withdrew his hand from his friend's knee and took a step back. "Don't tell me that you and Mione... I mean... you were alone, no git like me to bother you... and she... I mean you're better-"

"No stop Ron! Don't you dare finish that sentence. There is no way Mione and I would do something like that no matter the circumstances. She loves you, hell! She loved you since _second year_. The only thing you are right about is you being a git! I am telling you that I am s_ooo_ in love with your little sister that I would look for her on the Map at least _twice a day_. That when you left Hermione was spending her day looking for you or crying in YOUR bed and she would even wear your jumpers!"

Ron was took by surprise by that. He never knew or suspected Harry looking for his sister on the Marauders Map, that he did indeed love her all that time and that he did care about her well-being, something he accused him of not doing. However that did not distract him from his speech about his Hermione. Yes, _his_ Hermione, that sounded good.

"She cried over me?" he asked shyly, and ashamed because he wanted to protect her, to cherish her but it seems he could only hurt her.

"Why do you think she was so mad at you when you came back? Because she could not stand how much of a blind git you were for not noticing how much she cared about you." Harry told his friend to comfort him but he needed to get back to the point so that he could go eat. He had missed many meals and it finally started to take its toll on him.

"So Ron, before you had your stupid inferiority complex that still does not make any sense to me cause I think you're the best mate anyone could have, you are an awesome Keeper, good at duels, was able to fool the Ministry with a ghoul, break the locket, open the Chamber of Secrets and better even win the heart of the brightest witch of the century! So I was saying that after you left things have been harder but the only thing that kept me going was the fact that Ginny was somewhat safe in Hogwarts and I needed to fight to keep her even more safe. Because she had a future I did not know I would be able to have but she deserved it and I would make it happen. She kept me sane. Just watching her sleep in her dormitory kept me sane." the more Harry babbled the more he felt his cheeks blush and his eyes water. Ron was back to his side patting his shoulder.

Then the tears came.

"It killed me more to pass by her before going to Riddle in the forest without saying goodbye than to really face death. And once I was alive and Hagrid carried me back to the castle all I could hear were her cries and it was hell to keep the mascarade and not jump and comfort her."

"I know-"

Ron words surprised Harry. He wanted all of her brothers to accept the fact that they were dating... though they were not dating again really... yet. But the one he wanted the most acceptance from was by far Ron. His tears stop and he looked up to his friends that started talking once again.

"You both love each other so much everyone with eyes can see it. Even Charlie and his thick head saw that your relationship was more than an innocent schoolgirl with a crush on a hero - which you are!"

That made Harry laughed. Ginny and innocent in the same sentence... not possible. As soon as Ron got his own joke he fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

At that moment, a bushy haired witch stepped behind Ron and picked him up as best as she could before scolding him.

"You were supposed to tell Harry that you were glad he was with Ginevra again and that you could not trust anyone else with her. That was not so hard was it, now you are missing dinner-"

Ron did not need much more encouragement and got up and drag Harry and Hermione with him toward the Great Hall. All the way there, he kept muttering under his breath 'I was about to tell him','easier said than done','damn I'm missing dinner for that git','why did he have to have a nervous breakdown'...

Of course he was oblivious to the glances and laughs that Harry and Hermione shared behind his back!

The school's ghosts greeted and thanked them on their way to the Great Hall and the trio prepared themselves to meet with the spirited crowd of witches and wizards to do the same once inside the dining hall. To their most welcome surprise, only a small number of familiar people were present, most of them having bright red colored hair.

Instead of the four long house tables that usually decorated the hall along the teachers table, were a big oval shaped table in a corner where all the remaining castle residents were eating. Professor McGonnagall was sitting in the farthest corner next to Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout and Hagrid. Next to the other professors, the ones that helped and were important to the battle but were not so close to Harry as the previous ones, were the member of the Weasley family, Luna, Neville, Lee, Angelina, Dean and Seamus. What surprised Harry was to see Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sitting at the same table. They were the only two people at the table that looked like outsiders and though surely grateful to be there not as comfortable and happy to be.

Making his way to the table, Harry looked around the hall. A few house elves had started to repair the big blocks of rock that landed in the middle of the room, the broken windows, the holes in the walls while the magical ceiling had started to look - well magical in a few places, showing a nice starry night while showing the wood the ceiling was made of in other areas.

Turning his gaze to the people finishing their meal, Harry looked for a seat in the crowded table. Even without the twins, the Weasley brothers, mainly Charlie, George and Ron were able to pull a joke, making all the empty chairs disappear until Harry had nowhere to sit. He stood behind a laughing George, happy that he was not miserable for his twin's death like Harry would have been. His sister, Harry's main focus now, was sitting next to him facing Malfoy. Even that one was slightly smiling by the fact that Harry had nowhere to sit and was watching them eat while he could not.

Sighting, Harry turned around seeing there was no way he could join them at the table, though he knew it was a joke. He heard behind him Mrs. Weasley telling her sons that Harry needed to eat more than them, which only made George laugh harder. He was halfway through a joke about how skinny the black haired wizard was when the said one pulled his chair from under him and sat comfortably and close to the young red-head the whole table, including adults, professors and Malfoys were laughing their butt off.

"Potter! how dare you-" Geoge asked, still not believing that it was the skinny nice-to-everybody-but-death-eater Harry that threw him out of the table right before dessert.

"Sorry George but you were taking the sit next to Ginny and I was not going to throw your mother out of the table" said Harry very seriously which made the laughter grow even more.

"Why didn't you think of, I don't know, conjure a seat instead of taking mine." George asked getting closer to getting mad judging by the deep scarlet color that started to show in his face.

"Well, no George that did not cross my mind!" Harry finished before filling his plate with the left over of dinner and two slices of treacle tart.

George simply got up and conjured himself a chair and sat between Ron and Hermione just to piss his brother off. The rest of the dinner happened without any incident.

Professor McGonnagal explained to Harry briefly what he missed while he had his 'nervous breakdown' as Ron called it. All the students except the present ones were either sent home or sent to Ms. Figg, the Squib that had defended Harry when he was accused in his 5th year, because she had created an orphanage for all of the children and teenagers that had lost their family during the War. She also, along other member of the New Ministry, helped relocate families that were in hiding to bring them back into the now peaceful society and help them move back into their homes.

Harry was glad that the children without families were well taken cared of. 'That's what Dumbledore would have wanted' he said to himself. Harry also learned that Kingsley was named Minister of Magic and was already working on creating as he called the "New Ministry of Magic". As soon as the subject was brought, Hermione started her speech on how there should be changes in the treatment of the house elves and werewolves as well as all the magical creature that were ignored by the wizarding community. She even mention something about muggle-born and squibs but by that point almost the whole table had her tuned out.

Professor McGonnagall cut her off after 10 long minutes to inform the rest of them that the repairs had been started and that all the help possible was welcome. She also offered them to stay in the castle until the chaos outside had calmed and the funerals to end.

Mrs. Weasley began to sob at the mention of funerals but thanked Minerva for her offer.

Harry was about to speak when he felt the small hand on Ginny on his thighs, caressing it. He turned to look at her smiling face before rising and taking her hand.

"Excuse me everyone, I cannot say how thankful I am for all of your help, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, all of you are my friends and what I would consider the closest thing I have of a family."

Harry couldn't continue his speech because at that point George and Bill rose and went to hug him brotherly.

"Shut up Potter you know you are family" Bill said patting his shoulder

"Hell yeah! You're like the black-haired Weasley or the brother mom mistakely switch for Ron when you were born!" George's comment made Ron yell angrily but then made everyone laugh except Ginny that looked at her brothers with looks that would kill.

"How can you say that!!! Harry cannot be our brother! Otherwise I can't date him!" She let go of Harry's hand to cross her arms in front of her and turn away from the hilare table. Apparently only her mother seem to not have been aware that Ginny was dating Harry in the past and that surprised. She motherly told her that she could not date a boy without having him wanting her just like she was 9 with a crush on her hero. That made her brothers laugh even more and Harry blush all the way until his ears.

He felt he needed to tell her mom they were together though they never said it, even to each other. Harry went to Ginny and Hugged her from behind then turned her in his arms to give her a long kiss.

That stopped all laugher and both lovers blushed through their kiss, none of them comfortable with their audience. At least they were all aware of their relationship.

When George started whistling and Mrs. Weasley babbling, Harry broke their kiss and excuse them off the table to go to sleep. Bill did not seem happy knowing that his sister was going to bed like that with a guy but before he could express his feeling both Ginny and Harry said that they were only going to SLEEP !!!

Harry realised what was going on in everyone's head but ignored it, he was too tired to even think about it and left before that realisation came to Mrs. Weasley, scared of what she would do to him then.

Ginny, sharing his feeling, took his arm and they both left running toward the Gryffindor's common room.


	5. I am tired of finding titles

_HI !!! Sorry I promised I would be fast but school goes first and honestly I kind of had a writer's block so I stopped midway then got a new idea and finished._

_It is a shorter chapter but as I said before, the more reviews, the more faster you will get your chapter._

_NEW OFFER: I am thankful to all of you that are following my story and I offer you the chance to tell me what happens next. I have a general idea of what i want but ... if you want to share something, I will gladly listen to you. Same thing if you see mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me so that I can fix them!_

_Now enjoy your chapter and I going to start working on the next one right away._

_a shy witch... -- out the door ;P_

**

* * *

**

**Chap.5: I am tired of finding titles so I will be babbling from now on, deal with it! ^^ **

Teenage boys are known to be full of hormones and to think of only one thing: SEX ! I know it sounds crude but it is the truth. It is also why no one at the dining table in the Great Hall believe Harry's words of leaving with Ginny to 'sleep and only sleep'. Even the present professors were surprised by the wizard's gesture, some horrified that he would do that on school grounds (yes they were that ignorant of all the intimate moments their students shared within the castle's boundaries, and it simply never happened when they were younger... a few centuries ago) others, aware of that behavior (many had done it as students) were amused by it. The others adults, including Ginny's parents, were still in shock and could not really believe that their baby daughter just left the table to get shagged after announcing it.

The air in the Great Hall was so thick someone could have use a knife to cut it. As usual George volunteered himself to do so.

"Awww... Isn't it cute! Well I wouldn't worry too much for Ginny, after all her bat-bogey hexes are quite famous now. Though Harry on the other hand..."

Leaving his remark in the air, his mother was quick to remind him of his place.

"George Weasley, how dare you talk like that, I thought you had a better education than to speak so freely about-"

George cut his mother before she became uncontrollable to explain to her: "I don't worry about Ginny because Harry is such a noble git, he would refuse to even look at her topless until they were officially married and ready to have children."

Charlie was quick to follow his younger sibling path."I trust him that he is already sound asleep now in his dormitory, or another because I suspect his to be full of letters and presents from supporters already."

Ron, ignorant of the adults' stares continued."I don't trust our sister though. She isn't as prude as Harry. Actually quite the opposite."

"That's true. If you ask her she would have said she would be fine with shagging him before she even had her periods! No doubt she will try to persuade him to do it tonight. Though whatever happens in their beds is way outside my business." Bill finished, receiving accepting nods from his present brothers except one. He was about to kiss his wife when he heard the most absolutely ridiculous argument about Harry and Ginny.

"How dare you all to speak so rudely of our innocent Ginny. I believe for myself that her demonstration a few minutes ago was indeed her first kiss but that she will not lower herself to give out her body to whatever teenage boy until she is properly wed."

Percy seemed so serious by his argument that even the teachers and his parents laughed at him for not knowing better of his little sister. All of them, although most were either ashamed or wished the opposite, admitted they knew that the young and innocent Ginny was not that young anymore and not quite innocent either. None of them knew the details but she was known to be one of the prettiest girl in Hogwarts ever since Lilly Evans married Potter. (Damn, wizards did like red-headed girls a lot) Add to that she had a few boyfriends known and they suspected a lot more unknown, and no one knew how far she went with them. Also being the youngest of a family of seven, with six elder brother, the topic of discussion, at least when the parents were not there, were not always innocent.

But even if they all thought of her as experienced didn't mean she really was.

Ginny, still pulling on Harry's hand, finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait which was already asleep. Harry wasn't even bothered that they both had run the long way up, without using any shortcuts, he wasn't sweating or breathing harder than usual, which Ginny liked a lot. She would love Harry anyway but for her an athletic guy was definitely a good turn on.

However, the smiling face of her boyfriend turned into a frown when he saw the wall around the painting. All of the castle's paintings were magically protected but the bare stone walls were not and over the months of the previous school year, those walls had been tortured by Slytherins' artistic talents. They know adorned multiple slogans for the Dark Lord and the House of the Snakes and against Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, and his House of Lions.

A lot more death threats for anyone that joined the Order or the DA as well as magic drawings of Gryffindors crying or being tortured were alongside those. Harry could not believe he did not see that when he got back. The castle was in ruin but the wall along the Gryffindors' common room, still intacted, seemed even worse with a shining green number floating just over the Fat Lady's portrait. 2693...

2693...

2693...

2693...

2693...

The young wizard had no idea what that numbers was or what it meant but the way the graffiti were all around it, its green slimy color and his instinct told him that it was the number of something terrible.

Ginny finally found out what made her newly found boyfriend look so grim after all he went through. She sighted and pulled him toward some of the stairs to sit on the closest steps.

"Harry, a lot happened this year. But don't you dare start feeling guilty about it, because it would not have mattered if you were here or not. It was a game for the Carrows and the Slytherins to torture us. I think Neville explained to you that we were taught how to use the Unforgivable Curses and we HAD to practice on people in detentions. Well there were a lot of detentions for everyone. And some Slytherins made up a game as a payback for losing every year at the House Cup to us."

"A game???" That did not sound good at all to Harry.

"Yes," Ginny continued, making sure Harry's gaze stayed on her and not the wall beside them. "They said that since we loved winning so much, this year the House Cup would be awarded to the house with the biggest number. And it would have been us of course. We had more than all three other houses together! And so that we would remember it they put a spell at the door to show to the rest of the castle how many times one of us got into detention."

Harry could not believe that those... monsters would do something like that but even less that none of the teachers nor Snape did anything to stop it. Like usual Ginny could read in his thoughts well enough that it bothered him too much for his own sanity.

"The good thing" she continued, hoping to change his mood, "was that McGonnagall, a few teachers and the Fat Lady made a charm so that we could more easily escaped them and keep them away from the dormitories. The older ones took most of the damage because we protected the first and second years, and we traveled in pack, never leaving someone alone even for detention. Neville took charge of the BG program."

That last part brought Harry back from his thoughts and made him very curious.

"What's the BG?"

"BG stands for BodyGuard because a lot of guys from others houses, though mainly Slytherins, found out that they could kill 3 birds in one stone. They tried to rape a lot of us because they wanted sex, they could get away and even get congratulated if we were left out in a bad shape. So Neville and Seamus made the BG program so that a girl is always accompagnied by at least a guy, even in the dormitories. McGonnagall acted like she did not know though she did, that we had mixed dormitories, for example in mine was Elany, a first year witch, John, a second year wizard, Karen, a fourth year witch, Collin, Neville and I."

She looked in his eyes, seeing that kind of knew she wasn't alone in her dormitories, but he answered before she could ask.

"I use to see you sleep on the MArauder's map when we were hiding. It comforted me, knowing you were sorta safe."

"Yeah. As long as we were in the tower we were okay. And by the way, when I said girls were raped, it did not happen to me, Neville never left my side since the first day, except for class, but he would walk me between them saying, 'It's my duty to protect you, Harry would want that!' I don't think you really did but he was the 7th big brother I never had so that I wasn't alone."

The air in the staircase became colder out of nowhere and the couple decided that the conversation or anything else would be better in front of the fireplace. Though when they reached the painting, Ginny did not say the password but simply walked into the painting. Harry did the same to meet her in HIS seat before he mentioned his question.

"That is the security system I told you about. We still have the passwords and we change them every week but when you are chased you don't always have the time for that so we put a charm with the Fat Lady's permission that will let any gryffindor go through her. It works with the Sorting Hat and does not work with polyjuice potion we tried with Luna."

Having all of his question answered, and knowing perfectly that his dormitory had been given to someone else, he took Ginny and they fell asleep cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace.


	6. Author's note and vote

**Author's note, not a chapter!!!**

Hi guys!!!!

I wanted to talk to all of you before submitting the following chapter!

I want to start new fanfics for twilight, house of night, vampire academy, naruto and others soon but I still want to write this one which is just starting. So please dont hate me if my updates are so far away from each others!!!

Also, me with no reviews tells me that you do not like my story, please tell me at least what I did wrong!!!

And now time for votes! yes votes. I want a vote to figure out what will be the Weasley grandchildren's birth date. So I will ask you to tell me when you would want them to be born!!! I chose the years so that my story makes sense. just copy/paste the following table in a review and voila!

Teddy Lupin: April __, 1998

Victoire Weasley: May 2, 1999/2000

Molly Weasley: ____ __, 2003

James Sirius Potter: ____ __, 2004

Dominique Weasley: ____ __, 2004

Fred Weasley: ____ __, 2004 sorry but i really want the 3 of them to be together at hogwarts ^^

Louis Weasley: ____ __, 2005

Rose Weasley: ____ __, 2006

Albus Severus Potter: ____ __, 2006

Roxanne Weasley: ____ __, 2007

Lily Luna Potter: ____ __, 2009

Hugo Weasley: ____ __, 2009

Lucy Weasley: ____ __, 2010

Here you go! Again i chose the years but if you want to contest them, go ahead!

Also I got a second vote for you guys!

I want to add more characters, some will go back to school with our characters, some will go with the next generation, some will be new family or work friends!

So if there is any names you want to see in the story, just put it in a review and if you want to add a description, a house or job or anything, feel free to do so I am open to all suggestion!

Thank you guys and again, REVIEW ^^

a shy (yeah right) witch


	7. Dreamland

_Hi guys! As promised here's the next chapter! btw all of you that sent me reviews, YOU ALL MADE MY DAY !!!_

_I got a few reviews for the birth dates. I will keep them all posted until I really need them so do not stop giving me your opinion on them! _

Teddy Lupin: April __, 1998

Victoire Weasley: May 2, 1999

Molly Weasley: ____ __, 2003

James Sirius Potter: October 27, 2004 (Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher)

Dominique Weasley: ____ __, 2004

Fred Weasley: ____ __, 2004 sorry but i really want the 3 of them to be together at hogwarts ^^

Louis Weasley: ____ __, 2005

Rose Weasley: ____ __, 2006

Albus Severus Potter: June 7, 2006 (Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher)

Roxanne Weasley: July 7, 2007 (wickedwench1)

Lily Luna Potter: July 18, 2009 (Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher)

Hugo Weasley: ____ __, 2009

Lucy Weasley: ____ __, 2010

Here you go! Again i chose the years but if you want to contest them, go ahead!

_wickedwench1 proposed that I use the books' release dates for some of the birth dates! I really like the idea, though I have no clue when they were =( so if any of you knows when the books or movies were released please tell me, you can also post them next to your favorite character if you'll like!_

**Now for the second vote !**

_"I want to add more characters, some will go back to school with our characters, some will go with the next generation, some will be new family or work friends!_

_So if there is any names you want to see in the story, just put it in a review and if you want to add a description, a house or job or anything, feel free to do so I am open to all suggestion!"_

Well I did not receive any review about that so I might choose myself. Though it is still OPEN so do not hesitate to post it!

c ya and onto the story!

a shy bi... *cough* witch

* * *

**Chap.6: Dreamland(I still don't like titles!)  
**

_"May 3, 1997:_

_Dear Diary!  
I can't believe that two days ago, we were still under Riddle's dark reign and hiding for our safety.  
I** refuse** to call him without saying his name because I am **not** scared of him, ever since Harry got me out of the Chamber of Secrets and I will not call him Dark Lord or Voldemort because he does not deserve any kind of title to be feared of. No I think that calling him by his real name makes him vulnerable, which is why he refuses to be called that way.  
Anyway, we got back to Hogwarts, we fought him and won. It's been less than 24 hours since Harry got rid of him. I rather say got rid of him instead of killed him, because Harry is not a murderer even if it was the right thing to do, I mean I was there; he did not use the Killing Curse, just defended himself with an Expelliarmus and Voldemort's curse backfired.  
**Now everything is fine**. No actually it's not. It is better than before of course. Harry is my boyfriend again and I love him with all my heart and I am glad he is safe. I'm also happy that Ron and Hermione are back, what would I do without them. Luna and Hermione are my best-est friends, almost sisters. But it is not entirely fine because we lost a lot of people on our side too.  
I only have 5 big over protective brothers instead of 6 and I fear that it will change everything at home. George tries not to be too depressed but we all know he is sad. I wonder what will happen to their shop... I mean **WWW** with only 1 twin won't be as fun.  
I also miss Tonks a lot! She was one of my role model you know! She was **strong** (though clumsy),** independant** (though she still loved professor Lupin),** good at Quidditch** (though I want to be better), and really **FUNKY** which was fun to hang out with.  
I wonder what will happen to her son now that she and Lupin are gone. I'm sure Harry will want to take care of it so that the baby won't have to experience what he had to with the Dursleys (those **MONSTERS**, worse than Dementors and Death Eaters), but I fear he won't be able to. What am i thinking about!!!! Tonks' mom will love to take care of baby Teddy, after all she suffered with losing her husband, her daughter and her son-in-law, I am sure that the baby will cheer her up.  
So, today I promised I would help with the castle's reconstruction. It will be fun. BTW did I tell you that Malfoy will help too! He and his mom are actullay ok... though definitely not his dad! I still hate him for giving me Riddle's diary but then happy that Harry came to rescue me... talking about Harry, I should go because my hero just woke up!_

_Ciao ;P_

_A gryffingor red-head"_

Ginny, I'm sure you guessed, closed her diary and put it away in her trousers' back pocket. She forgot to change to her nightgown before falling asleep but then that did not bother her because if she had told Harry she was changing he would have forced her to not sleep with him. She knew he liked and even loved her but the git was too noble to want to share a bed with her just yet.

So she was overjoyed when she woke up, sitting on his laps, her head on his chest, his arms around her thin waist in Harry's armschair by the fire. The chair had been named that way because Harry always sat there, and last year, only she had the right to sit there! That had made her feel special...

So yeah she woke up stradling him with a blanket she did not remembered having on top of her. She suspected her mom but did not say anything. Harry was still sleeping and Ginny was too comfortable to move nor did she want to wake him up, after all he did he HAD to be exhausted.

So she decided to write on her diary until he woke up. She had started drawing little 3 on top of her "i" and doodling aroung Harry's name until she realised that she was acting like a 8 years old with a crush and that Harry who was a lot more mature than the average guy might think she was childish so as soon as he started moving she hided her journal. It was practical that it would reduce itself to be smaller than a dice because she could then carry it anywhere and she discovered that she did not need a quill to write in it but just her wand.

Getting off topic again...

Harry had been dreaming of the Burrow. Sounds weird but it's not! Because it was the middle of the summer and he and Ginny were flying over the house before starting a game of Quidditch. Harry knew it was a dream when he saw who was in the teams. The two teams both had dark red robes with one a phoenix on their back under the name "Order of the Phoenix" while the other had a galleon with "DA" over it. Over the house was a great panel with written the teams members names:

_**D.A.:**_

Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Luna Lovegood  
Beaters:Fred and George Weasley  
Keeper: Ron Weasley  
Seeker: Harry Potter

_**Order of the Phoenix**_

Chasers: Tonks, Charlie and Bill Weasley  
Beaters: Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom  
Keeper: Remus Lupin  
Seeker: James Potter

A tear started falling on Harry's cheek when he saw all of his family and friends in front of him, especially his father, looking what he might have been if he was still alive: a middle aged man with messed up black hair striked with silver, his brown eyes still filled with mischief behing his glasses, the same as Harry. Harry was sure that his father could not have been here without his mother so he looked toward the house again. All of the windows from the basement to the attic was open showing one or more familiar face, from his mother to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Cedrick ,Teddy with Mr. and Mrs. Tonks and Dumbledore winking at him.

Mrs. Hooch came in view telling the players to play fair and square before letting the balls go free. It was then that Harry that one of his chaser was Luna... Did she know how to play Quidditch. Harry was sure that no but since she was Ginny's friend she might have been forced to learn and by watching her a little bit longer, Harry saw that she might not have been the best player he had seen but she was a fairly good chaser. He continued watching the match, his eyes following closely Ginny while Sirius and Neville's dad threw a Bludger her direction that she avoided with ease.

"You should stop oggling the red-head and start looking for the snitch son"

Harry spinned around to see his father smiling knowingly at him while watching something behind Harry. The young wizard turned around to see that his father's gaze was locked on his mother.

"speak for yourself. Because red head ogling's point of view, you are not better than me"

Still laughing the two of them started to look for the Snitch. Harry found it first and dived for it, his father close behind him. The scene was all too familiar for Harry, the Snitch was getting too close to the ground and his father got up before hitting it while Harry controlled his broom a few centimeters over the grass, he reached with his arm, standing on his broom and lost balance, diving in the ground.

Ginny saw the scene and hurried to Harry's side while he let the Snitch out of his mouth... 'Note to myself, change the taste of the snitch!'

Mrs. Hooch declared the DA winner 580-430 before Harry realised that the match had lasted a long time.

He tried to sit up from his spot when he heard the sound of someone's falling and the outraged voice of his Ginny. He opened his eyes and he was in the middle of the Gryffindor's common room, in front of his seat with a blanket and Ginny on the floor in front of him.

He kneeled next to her to ask her if everything was okay when she started laughing bringing all the Weasleys, Hermione and Malfoy downstairs, wands at hand.


	8. Castle Makeover

_Hi guys! new chapter_

_I got a more reviews for the birth dates. Keep giving me your opinion on them!_

|  
|question-mark007 proposed this:  
| Teddy should be born on the 16th of April.  
| Fred: Saint Patricks day. (March 17th)  
| Dominique: September 2  
| Molly: June 30 (Release Date of Sorcerer's Stone in UK)  
| Louis: July 2 (Release Date for Chamber of Secrets in UK)  
| Rose: September 8 (Release Date for Prisoner of Azkaban in US)-UK release date is July 8 (i thought it was |too many summer b-days)  
| Hugo: July 21 (Release Date for Deathly Hallows)  
| Lucy: July 16 (release date Half-Blood Prince- World wide)

| Maybe you should put a few winter b-days in there, like, keep the day, change the month?

So since I did not receive anymore reviews I choose the following dates. If you want to change something please review so that I can think about it! Thank You

Teddy Lupin: April 16, 1998 (question-mark007)

Victoire Weasley: May 2, 1999

Molly Weasley: March 30, 2003

Dominique Weasley: September 2, 2003 (question-mark007- I changed the year so that she can still be in the same year as james and fred)

James Sirius Potter: October 27, 2004 (Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher)

Fred Weasley: April 1, 2004 (like his late uncle)

*sorry but i really want the 3 of them to be together at hogwarts ^^ *

Louis Weasley: January 2, 2005

Rose Weasley: December 8, 2006

Albus Severus Potter: June 7, 2006 (Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher)

Roxanne Weasley: July 7, 2007 (wickedwench1)

Lily Luna Potter: July 18, 2008 (Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher)

Hugo Weasley: July 21, 2008

Lucy Weasley: February 16, 2010

Here you go! Again if you want to contest them, go ahead!

**Now for the second vote !**

_"I want to add more characters, some will go back to school with our characters, some will go with the next generation, some will be new family or work friends!_

_So if there is any names you want to see in the story, just put it in a review and if you want to add a description, a house or job or anything, feel free to do so I am open to all suggestion!"_

I guess no one wants their own characters... still open anyway!

Now enjoy the story and I'll shut up!

a great witch - no not really =)

* * *

**Chap.7: The Castle needs a makeover (I loath titles)  
**

What is the best wake up you ever received? A kiss from the love of your life? loads of presents for Christmas? Well Harry's wake up was the complete opposite: He threw his girlfriend on the floor, his back was killing him because he slept in an armchair, he was sweating_ (fireplace+Ginny+blanket+all his clothes when he usually sleeps in only PJ pants or boxers= very HOT and not in the sexy way) _and all of his friends, family and Malfoy had their wands pointed at him. Shit! what did he do wrong this time, who did he piss off?

Ginny, was on the floor laughing her ass off while all the newly woken up teenagers and the few present adults were watching her rolling on the floor.

"Oh myyyy gooooodddddd" Ginny could not even formulate her slang correctly between all of her laughs. "You should see all of your faces, it's hilarious!" Then all of our favorite character and Malfoy, (I have to point him out) looked at each other instead of the couple and started laughing, smirking or giggling.

Bill was only wearing boxers and hiding his enthusiams clumsily, Fleur had her nightgown all wrinkled while both of their hair were so messed up, you knew that they were in the middle of something hot and heavy when they were disturbed.

Charlie had a bright pink headband holding his hair back while his PJ had little flying yellow and green dragons on the purple fabric.

Percy, even sleeping had neat clothes, his PJs were a silk dark brown without any wrinkles. The only funny thing was that he had forgotten his glasses and instead of pointing his wand at Harry like everyone else, he was pointing at a couch 30 feet from him.

Geoge had mismatched clothes and only one sock while handing two wands, probably Fred's and his. He was also wearing a bright yellow tie on his head and looked like he had drunk at least 10 bottles of Firewhisky.

Ron was the funniest because he only had a towel around himself, soap in his hair and dripping all over him while he handed his wand the wrong way, pointing it at himself instead of his target.

Hermione was hiding behind her new boyfriend so that she could hide what she was wearing but the drunken George would have nothing like that. He pulled her out of her hiding spot so that the crowd could admire her attire. She was wearing one of Ron's white undershirt under which you could easily see her dark purple bra and some of Ron's Chudley Cannons boxers.

The young witch's face became scarlet as Ron hided her behind himself until she ran back to her dormitory. Malfoy was still laughing his buttox over the witch's clothes that he did not see the three punches that met his face.

Neville, Ron and Harry were glad to see that it shut Malfoy's bad mouth and directed him to the exit.

"As much as I would rather stay in Slytherin's dormitories, I can't" The witches and wizards present met his gaze questionally asking for more information "Well at least until the other dormitories are rebuilt. The Staff Tower and Gryffindor's Tower were the only places of the castles that are still have a roof and complete walls! so Professor McGonnagall asked me to stay here until she could find another place for me."

Harry was still not very happy with Draco and disliked the idea that he was here in the Gryffindor's common room but let it slide telling everyone that they all better change and meet the professors in the Great Hall to help out. Turned out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there and were helping Hagrid with the funerals and the monuments in honor of the people that died. That brought eveyone back to reality. A reality were George was missing a twin and Teddy was an orphan.

Before he could dwell on the past longer, Harry asked Professor McGonnagall were he could be helpful. The witch was surprised to even see him and quickly hided a parchment which she was looking over with other adults. Not wanting to ask any more questions, though they were on his mind, Harry acted like he never actually saw the piece of paper she had been holding.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I heard from Ms. Weasley that you had been quite disturbed with the drawings around the Gryffindor Tower. I think you have done enough to help us to not have to do any heavy work but you could go around the school ground and get us rid of those damned graffitis."

Harry not so pleased that he could not do a big job, like he was not good enough to do it, tried to protest it until Professor Slughorn explained to him between sips of tea.

"My dear boy, you have done enough for us! We all know that you are capable of doing even all the reconstruction by yourself but you still died a couple nights ago so even you should admit that you are tired and that you deserved to relax a little bit more. And we are trying really hard to hide you from your fame. Though I would love having a picture of the two of us on the front page of the Daily Prophet, I do not think you will like being attacked by reporters and fanwitches as soon as you step in the daylight."

The teenager could only agree and so went in direction the Ravenclaw dormitories to start cleaning the walls and hallways of all the rubbish, blood and ink.

By midday, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and him were done in most of the castle thanks to the Marauder's Map. They met up with the other in the Great Hall where Kreatur and the other house elves were serving them lunch.

All of the protagonists gladly observed the Hall for a few minutes before stepping in. The Grat Hall had regained all of its previous glory, with all its stones back in place and polished while the tainted windows brought colorful rays of light onto the new wooden tables. Even the magical ceiling was back, showing a clear summer sky with a few clouds and birds flying between the levitating candles.

While it was Draco's turn to laugh at Hermione on her outfit this morning, now the young witch could not silence her giggles accross the dining hall when her eyes fell on the Slytherin. He was sitting at the Teacher's table with everyone else, next to his mom and the empty seat of his old professor Snape but his usual slicked back hair was messed up, ends sticking out with the gel that normally kept it in check. Even Harry's bed hair was better than Draco's now. and if that was not enough, his eyes were bloodshot and kinda puffy while his face had traces of mud and dust. He was wearing a dark green Beatle tee-shirt, in complete opposition to his anti-Muggle obsession and his jeans looked like the one Harry had when he lived with the Dursleys; too big, old, ragged, wrinkled with spots all over.

The wizard looked toward where Hermione stood and looked questionly until he looked at his reflection on one of the windows and laughed to himself before smirking to the witch. It did not go unnoticed to the said witch's boyfriend who stated to the Slytherin.

"First you treat her like shit, then you insult her, you attack her and now you flirt with her... Draco, I do not Fucking care that you are a good guy now I am gonna pummel your face to the ground muggle style for even looking at my Mione like that!"

Ron was quickly shut when the said Mione took his arm and kissed him fully on the lips before telling him that he should not even think of it because Malfoy was not worth it. Ron simply smiled at his girl ignoring the come back from his antigonist and the morals from his mom about not speaking foul language.

They were all eating their desert when a small golden cockatiel bursted from the hole where mail owls usually came and landed gracefully on the bushy bun that adorned Hermione's head.


	9. AN

**Hello!**

**I know you probably all hate me and wish to kill me because I have not updated! I am soooooo sorry! I am in the middle of exams, I have a broken rib and I have MAJOR writer's block!**

**PLEASE! If you want me to continue this story, tell me, otherwise I might stop it. Also, If you want a faster update I might need a little push for inspiration. You can always review me an idea for what you would want to see in this story.**

**On a less sadder note,  
I have a story you might want to check out. It is on SKYROCK, a website where you can create a blog... anyway I love it and used it for that story because you can upload pictures there, something I wish I could do here :(**

**Here's the link if you are interested!**

**- http : / princess volturi . skyrock . com (remember to delete the spaces ;p)**

**SUMMARY:**  
During New Moon, Edward left Bella in the woods after the incident during her birthday to protect her. However, after a year away from her, he realized how stupid he had been and decides to come back to Forks. Too bad the only Bella waiting for him was one buried in Forks cemetery.  
He does not know that right after he left Bella, she was attacked by some rogue nomads and turned. One thing leading to another, she was sent to Volterra.  
Now, 50 years later, Aro invites the Cullens for the coronation of his beloved daughter. Could this cold princess really be the sweet old Bella?

**Thank you guys! and I hope I can update real fast!**

**a shy witch aka lady aquamarine ;P**


End file.
